


testing sgit

by BuuBunni97



Category: Homestuck, None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuuBunni97/pseuds/BuuBunni97





	testing sgit

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] started pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 00:00 --

EB: hey dave  
TG: egbert  
TG: sup 


End file.
